sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Amazonki! Koszmar przybyły zza lustra
Amazonki! Koszmar przybyły zza lustra (jap. アマゾネス!　鏡の裏から来た悪夢 Amazonesu! Kagami no ura kara kita akumu) – 23 (150) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 28 października 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Zirconia rozmawia ze swoją zwierzchniczką – Królową Nehelenią używając do tego jej Zwierciadła. Władczyni tłumaczy swojej podwładnej, że Lustro Marzeń osoby, u której ukrywa się Pegaz, powinno mieć złotą ramę i takiego też ma teraz poszukiwać. Zmiana sceny. W Game Center Crown widzimy jak chłopak rozwiesza plakaty reklamowe cyrku, a Chibiusa i jej przyjaciółka Momo przyglądają się temu z jawnym zainteresowaniem. Chwilę później do salonu wchodzi także Usagi w towarzystwie Mamoru, więc Chibiusa namawia go na wizytę w Cyrku Martwego Księżyca, który reklamuje się właśnie na plakacie. Jak zwykle jednak pomiędzy Chibiusą i Usagi pojawia się sprzeczka słowna o to, kogo Mamoru powinien zabrać. Po chwili uwagę wszystkich przyciąga grupka czterech dziewczyn, które najpierw zajmują się "strzelankami" na automatach, a potem wychodząc z salonu nabijają się jeszcze z marzeń Momoko. Po opuszczeniu tego miejsca powtarzają swoistą mantrę... Zaraz po tych wydarzeniach przenosimy się do cyrku, gdzie zwariowani cyrkowcy powtarzają dokładnie te same słowa, co wcześniej cztery tajemnicze dziewczyny. To one właśnie są nowymi sługami Zirconii, które wcześniej pozbyły się Amazońskiego Trio. Nazywają się Kwartetem Amazonek, a są nimi: CereCere – mistrzyni kwiatów, PallaPalla – akrobatka na piłkach, JunJun – linoskoczka i VesVes – pogromczyni bestii. Sama ich pierwsza rozmowa z Zirconią kończy się pokazem sił, aletym razem jednak wiedźmie udaje się ocalić skórę... Oczywiście zaraz po tym daje im pierwsze zlecenie. Ofiarą zostaje Momoko, przyjaciółka Chibiusy, z której to marzeń Kwartet naśmiewał się w salonie gier. Ale one już opracowały plan. Jedna z nich – VesVes znajduje obie dziewczęta na ulicy i w ramach "przeprosin" wręcza im plik biletów na występ w cyrku. Momoko i Chibiusa idą oczywiście w asyście Usagi i jej przyjaciółek. Podczas gdy dziewczyny podziwiają występy szurniętych cyrkowców, JunJun hipnotyzuje Momoko i zmusza do wyjścia z przedstawienia. Dziwne zachowanie przyjaciółki zwraca uwagę Chibiusy, która powiadamia o tym wojowniczki. Dziewczyny idą w ślad za Momoko, a będąc świadkami późniejszego ataku Kwartetu, przemieniają się i stają do walki. Tym razem jednak wróg zmienił nieco metody i zamiast spoglądać na sny patrzy tylko na kolor ramy. Jeśli zwierciadło jest niewłaściwe, to zwyczajnie zostaje pozostawione lemurowi. Wojowniczki oczywiście nie mogą pozwolić na coś takiego. Jednak w działaniu przeszkadza im nieco impulsywność Sailor Chibi Moon, która będąc świadkiem pożarcia marzeń przyjaciółki przez przyzwanego węża, rzuca się mu dosłownie do gardła. Wąż ją jednak wyrzuca, co wykorzystuje Sailor Mars, która go delikatnie podsmaża swoim atakiem. Zaraz po tym Sailor Chibi Moon wzywa Pegaza, a potwór zostaje pokonany. Wojowniczki zwracają zwierciadło właścicielce i odchodzą. Tymczasem w cyrku Kwartet, nic sobie nie robiąc ze swojej porażki, oddaje się relaksującemu masażowi i rozmyśla nad Pegazem. Zirconia natomiast ponownie kontaktuje się z Nehellenią... która przedstawia się jako „najpiękniejsza kobieta na świecie” i „prawdziwa królowa Księżyca”. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Motoki Furuhata – Hiroyuki Satō * Momoko Momohara – Taeko Kawata * Królowa Nehellenia – Yoshiko Sakakibara * Zirconia – Hisako Kyōda * CereCere – Yuri Amano * PallaPalla – Machiko Toyoshima * JunJun – Kumiko Watanabe * VesVes – Junko Hagimori * GaraGara Musume – Manami Nakayama Galeria Zapowiedź odc150.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep150 1.jpg Ep150 2.jpg Ep150 3.jpg Ep150 4.jpg Ep150 5.jpg Ep150 6.jpg Ep150 7.jpg Ep150 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Złote zwierciadło. en:Amazoness! The Nightmare From Behind the Mirror de:Zirkus, Zirkus Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii